istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the New God Session 2
The second session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 1 Before the adventurers explore the secret door, they decide to head back to the cavern with the tombs and clear through the rubble searching for any treasure which could be useful in fighting future threats. As they open the doorway to the tomb, they find that it has been replaced with a room with a charnel house from which they feel horrible despair emanating within. Afraid of what horribleness may lie within, the adventurers close the door and reopen it to find the original chamber. As they enter the room a boneclaw digs its way out of the ground and attacks the party. After slaying the monster, the adventurers begin to rest but are attacked after a minute by another boneclaw. Undaunted, K'Artanyik begins to dig through the rubble as the others engage the boneclaw. The party fails to recognize the religious significance of the tombs for quite some time as other undead monstrosities rise within the tomb and attack the party. The adventurers eventually figure out that they can reconsecrate the defiled tomb, but their lack of religious knowledge and their waning strength in the face of even more undead rising within the tomb cause them to retreat after Ildirin is knocked unconscious. After reviving their dragonborn companion, the adventurers decide to explore the secret door they had opened. Within it they find a large chamber with four cairns marking gravesites and sunlight pouring through an opening in the ceiling, bathing walls covered in ivy. As Krusk steps into the sunlight several undead creatures attack the party. The battle appears to be going in the party's favor until a large plant monster shambles out of the ivy heart and transforms the gravesite into a forest of vines. The party is further hampered by the skeletal knights which continually arise after they have been cut down. Eventually, Krusk figures out that the skeleton can be destroyed by fire, and the rest of the party light their weapons ablaze with tools from their adventurers kits. Krusk holds off the ivy heart while Ildirin moves to stabilize Bûrzum, who had fallen unconscious after being trapped within the tangle of vines. K'Artanyik had also fallen after he had moved to help Krusk engage the ivy heart. Ildirin fell next, followed by Krusk who was in a grappling match with the ivy heart. As the party lay unconscious on the ground the ivy heart was destroyed as it burnt up after holding onto Krusk's burning ki focus, which also causes all of the ivy in the chamber to be incinerated. Groggily waking up, the party decides to immediately leave the heart of the dungeon and take an extended rest outside. Returning to the formerly ivy-filled chamber, the party finds a door which looks like the one they had seen on a tapestry earlier. Ildirin attempts to use the key to open the lock, which causes him to be electrocuted by the door. K'Artantik then attempts to pick the lock, which also results in him being electrocuted. The party then puzzles over the door and the stanza in the poem which they believe corresponds to it. After speaking to the door in various languages proves fruitless, they decide to reexamine the tapestry and find that the keyhole depicted on it is larger than it ought to be. Ildirin then takes they key and places it into the lock on the tapestry, and the party hears the door opening in the other room. Passing through the doorway, the party finds a strange magical device that appears to be powered by a magic dagger. As Ildirin removes the dagger. the device falls apart. Returning aboveground, the party decides to finish exploring the rest of the graveyard by venturing across the river to a building on stilts. As they cross a rope bridge Ildirin loses his balance and falls off, but he is able to fire an elemental bolt at Krusk and fly back up to the bridge. From atop the building on stilts the party spies and obelisk and an abandoned campsite. As they approach the campsite, an eye atop the obelisk animates the tools, tents, and logs of the campsite, which attack the party. Ildirin is able to destroy nearly all of the animates with his dragonbreath, and K'Artanyik and Bûrzum demolish the obelisk. A will o' wisp then flies out of the forest to engage the party, but they swiftly cut it down. The party then decides the explore the charnel house, as it is the only unexplored part of the graveyard they have yet to explore. Within it they find a pair of angels who attack the party, and statues which allow for teleportation. The party defeat the angels by utilizing the teleportation effect of the statues. The party then decides to leave the graveyard, and as they do they run into Loray Lorhalien, who introduces the graveyard as the resting place of his family. He says that he also felt compelled to return to the graveyard, and he rewards the party by taking them to The Court of Stars in Senaliesse. Returning with the party to his elemental airship, Djinni's Wish, Loray flies the adventurers to Senaliesse. At the mansion of the Summer Queen, the party is introduced to the court by the satyr Romeus in spectacular fashion. Tiandra then appoints the party to be shiere knights of each of the factions which make up the Court of Stars. Krusk is appointed to Ellonwy Many-Branches of the Green Fey, Bûrzum is appointed to Valendra Lorhalien of the Gloaming Fey, K'Artanyik is appointed to Grypherio Van Gandt of the Winter Fey, and Ildirin is appointed to Loray Lorhalien of the Court of Coral. Each of the noble fey then take their knights aside and give them missions related to threats to their respective realms. Ellonwy charges Krusk with discovering what secrets The Witch of Dreams is hiding, and why people within the Feywild are not dreaming. Valendra charges Bûrzum with discovering why the kingdom of the sea lords has never been attack by Fomorians, and whether the sea lords have struck a deal with them. Grypherio charges K'Artanyik with examining why travelers are disappearing in woods that were once safe to walk, and why the Green Fey seem to be gathering at The Maze of Fathaghn. Loray charges Ildirin with discovering what the pawns of The Prince of Frost might be planning in regard to freezing the world in an eternal winter. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 3 Recording *Part 1-In which the party discovers that the room from which they originally emerged contains something...new. (Yeah, that's right, I didn't edit SHIT. I do what I want bitches.) *Part 2-In which the party spectacularly fails a skill challenge and narrowly avoids a TPK. *Part 3-After reaching the heart of the graveyard, the party finds itself up against an undead monstrosity and an enormous mass of animate vines. The party is knocked unconscious, but later wakes to find their foe has burned to death and they are victorious! *Part 4-Returning the way they came one last time, the party stumbles on several hostile angels of an unknown god. Then, they are received by the Fey who will become their new patrons.